User talk:UtaneLuna
Welcome Hi, welcome to UTAU wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Utanelunaicon.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- O Herman (Talk) 00:29, January 3, 2010 About the Name 唄音/Utane Welcome to Utauloid Wiki and thank you for your contribution. I am currently one of the main editors of this Wiki. Please understand that copying or recycling other authors' products is not recommendable. On this regard, the name 唄音/Utane has already been used by Ameya, the developer of UTAU platform. Fortunately he has the command of English so if you want to use the name for your Utauloid, please contact him for permission. --Damesukekun 16:08, January 4, 2010 (UTC) My goodness, i'm so sorry about that D: My friend named her, and that was before I knew Defoko's actual name was Uta Utane. :C Also, i'm not sure where I could contact Ameya. But I assure you, the similar name is unintentional, and I did not mean to copy Defoko in any way. I'm so sorry for the trouble D: --User:UtaneLuna 4:06PM, January 4, 2010 (US Central Time) :Ameya does not open his e-mail address, so could you leave your message on his blog? http://utau2008.blog47.fc2.com/ I'll make the Japanese translation and add some comments if you need (not necessary), in that case post the draft on my talk page. --Damesukekun 00:41, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Did you contact Ameya? If you don't, I'm going to tell him the summary. --Damesukekun 15:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Not yet, im afraid. i've been real busy and hadn't had time. Also, i can't navigate very well through his blog. I'm not sure where to ask him about the name. My deepest apologies for all the trouble. --utaneluna :No apology at all for you were in ignorance. OK, I will let him know. Please understand that you may be asked to change your product's name by Ameya. --Damesukekun 08:09, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much for this. ^^' --User:UtaneLuna :Ameya gave me the reply. He didn't either admit or prohibit the use of 唄音, for he as a developer hoped that the users created charactors and songs in the liberal climate. Still he told me/you that other users would be offended by the name recycling. :I think he is right and I personally recommend you that you change her name, for her given name Luna is also the same as Luna Amane, so Nicovideo users would regard your Utauloid as a plagiarism. I believe you didn't mean to copy other's works, but I don't want you to be involved in the needless trouble. Damesukekun 14:01, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I understand completely. I do think this is so much more trouble than it's worth, though. In my opinion, a name of a character, unless copyrighted, shouldn't matter entirely. More on the quality of the voice. It would be a hassle to change Luna's name, but if it is nessecary, I could change it. I myself chose the given name Luna as a symbol from my childhood, to reflect parts of myself in her. The surname Utane wouldn;t be as much of a hendrance to change, so if completely nessecary, I could change it. I hope i'm not coming off as mean or whatever. I just see concern in a name with no actual copyright to said name. I hope you don;t take this the wrong way, but Luna's given name has meaning to me and I don't know if I could bring myself to change that portion of her name. Utane I could change, but Luna has sentimental value to me. Sorry for all the trouble i'm causing. :C UtaneLuna 00:19, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. I meant that both her surname and given name conflicted the existing characters and it would bring a trouble. I think Luna goes if you change her surname Utane. Maybe you could give the account that the name is the author's real name. Damesukekun 06:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) I think I could do that. c: May I ask what the japanese word for city is? My surname is a simplified version of a city in england. That is a very good idea, though, to use my surname for her than Utane. Thank you~ UtaneLuna 22:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :City is 市 (shi or ichi) in Japanese. Similar words are 街 (machi, street or town) and 町 (machi, town). Damesukekun 06:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! C; Though, adding the 'ne' at the end of the words makes 'em sound weird. Like, Machine, it could aslo be taken as the english word machine. And Shine means die, or something along the lines. x3 Ichine could work, though. c: I'm only just starting japanese, but doesn't ichi also mean one? That could also have dual meaning, seeing as im a first child in my family. I think i'll go with Ichine. c: UtaneLuna 06:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got it. Good luck on your creation. Damesukekun 14:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! Really? REALLY?! Does it matter? Names do not matter! In anime there are two Chiyo's (that I know of) AND THEY"RE COMPLETE OPPISTITES! Ones an old lady there others a TEN YEAR OLD SCHOOL GIRL! Names do not matter the character does! Personality look and shit like that! So dude seriously! No! NO! Leave Luna alone! And if this is something that makes you mad yell at me! Not at Luna! : Yes, there are multiple characters named Chiyo, but none two are in the same series, are they? (Just needed to point the fact.) The problem is that the character's surname matches that of the program's default voice character name. Generally most users of UTAU are against having the same surname to a given character design, and to have individual meanings to each character. However, wether or not the name is changed or not, depends entirely on the bank author's wishes. ~Syo 12:37 (USCentral Time)